Find Me
by Shuuka-over-Rin
Summary: When his Aniki's immortality finally runs out, Japan must take it upon himself to bring back The People's Republic of China. Warning: Human names used, character death
1. Preface

**Author's say:**

Wai~ It's finally done!

This isn't my first fanction, but it is my first time posting one here....so please don't kill me.

Other than that, yay~ Kiku and Yao~

* * *

**Find Me**

"No! You can't do this, aru!" The Asian pleaded, holding his sword against the side of the gun. "Stop!"

"I don't have a choice…" The attacker explained smugly, his face hidden in the shadow of the room. "I know you want to play the hero sometimes, Yao…" China gulped at the sound of his name. "But what you just did is trade your life for the rest of the world."

"But you can't-AH!" His hand slipped and the older country fell to the ground, his sword being tossed from him, leaving him to fend for himself.

"We had a deal, Wang." The voice spoke again. "And for the sake of your little nation 'friends'…it was broken."

The shadow kicked the older's side, causing him to spit out the blood he had received from their previous battle. "Justice can't keep you from dying." The shadow smirked before holding his rifle up to the other man's head. "The information on the Faired Powers…you have it."

China didn't respond, red still oozing from his lips. "Give it to me…" The figure demanded as he readied his gun with a snap. "…and you won't have to face the consequences."

The strongest and one of the oldest countries of the entire Earth had been brought to his knees by the third of the greatest wars in history. With the rifle at range, he bowed his head and managed to spit out his last words.

"Never…" He winced. "Never will I go against the backs of those who aid me-"

"SHAP!" The gun did its deed under the time it took for him to finish the Asian's final sentence.

"…hmph." The dark figure pouted childishly, as if taking such a life was just another day to him. "And I thought this one'd be usefu-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice broke from the darkness, the door behind the shadow slamming open to let a thousand beams of light into the building.

The masked man whipped around to face several other nations. The tallest, a blonde male, held the door to the layer wide open as the others, a shorter Asian and a bushy browed European, rushed in, guns at hand.

"What have you done wi-" The American's words stopped at the sight of the two original fighters.

"China!" The other Asian cried, rushing to his brother's side.

Both of the blondes, along with a large Slavic man, held their weapons to the shadowed attacker. "What did you do to him?" As if they didn't already know the answer.

The dark man crackled. "This is what happens, fools…" He led his gun to the Japanese man who had thrown himself over his bleeding brother. "When you get too close to-"

"BAM!" A shot slammed the man from behind.

The team of nations looked around quickly, searching for the birth of the shot, as the dark figure stumbled to the ground; dead.

"You'll have to excuse me," Another man stepped out of the dark. "Long dialogs just annoy me."

"France." The tallest blonde sighed in relief. "You made it."

The monsieur gave a half smile before tucking his gun and joining the other countries. His eyes then widened as he reached the point of light at which he could clearly see the scene.

"My God…" He gasped.

"CHINA!" Japan's screams broke the soft mood. "No!"

England put a hand on the living Asian's shoulder in attempt to comfort.

"No!" Kiku cried, forcing himself into Arthur's arms, too afraid to face the now life-less body of his older brother. "N-no….he can't be…"

The Britain held onto his ally as France held his stance, in no right to move. America, the one supposed of always being the 'hero', felt to be cracked.

"Damn it…" He whispered, head low, before he stumbled to the ground, knees finally giving out. "DAMN IT ALL!"

His chasting yells seemed to shake the empty building. No other sounds could be heard after they echoed out…besides the occasional whimper or sniff. No one had noticed the larger nation that had slipped in with France. He set down his pipe and kneeled down before the body of his old friend.

"He is dead." The Russian said almost too straightly.

Tears silently welled up in the American's eyes as he held himself on the ground. Japan let out a quick gasp before curling up to England's shoulder to cry softly. No one could say anything else after that; simply because…there was nothing _to_ say.

_"The People's Republic of China ….is dead."_

_

* * *

_

And yes, that is my 792 word adaptation of WW3_._

Basically there are two powers; the Faired and the Ricked. Faired are the 'good guys'. But all that isn't really that important.

Please R&R~! Keep in mind that this chapter is more of a preface. The first official chapter will be up by Monday.


	2. Chapter 01

**Author's say:**

New chapter, yay!

I guess you can consider this the first real chapter since the other one, as I said before, is more of a preface.

...and for the record, Hetalia isn't mine, wasn't mine, and won't ever be mine.

* * *

**Find Me**

It had been almost five months since his brother's death.

Japan, along with the rest of the nations, has reverted back to his old ways; meeting to confront new issues, perfecting one another's techniques, and taking this planet what they hope could be its brightest future. With the third of the world wars at end, high hopes of the people in every country were greater than ever.

"H-hey…Pochi-kun!" The Island nation called out to his puppy, who had happily been dragging Japan him along the path for the past half hour. "Please, slow down!"

"Arf!" The tiny dog responded, hardly bring down their speed.

"Pochi-kun!" Kiku moaned, finally resorting to pulling on his leash lock.

The whitely dog pouted a bit before sitting itself down, already bored from going slower. The Asian sighed before giving a soft smile. "You're so reckless, Pochi-kun…"

The man knelt down to scoop his puppy up. The sky had begun to darken, and he didn't want the dog to get lost in the shadows. Japan had turned to go, but just before he could take another step, he heard a soft cry coming from the forest beside them. While Kiku was deciding whether or not to be curious, his dog decided to take the decision I his own hands and let out a sharp bark.

"P-Pochi!" Japan had almost dropped the pup in surprise. "Don't do that!"

But the nation quickly quieted himself just to hear a weak moan coming from the same direction as the cry had. Kiku started to panic.

"Who is there?" He called out shakily into the shadows of the woods, still standing on the safety of the path.

"Arf!" Pochi wanted to help.

The sun was setting fast now and Japan didn't want to be left in the dark alone with…well, with whatever was making the noise. He called out again. No response.

Kiku's instinct told him to leave it. Whatever it was, it could take care of itself.

"Probably just some animal trying to call to the moon." He told himself, still unconvinced.

But somewhere in him, he felt the urge to explore. And well enough, his curiosity led him into the trees, Pochi in his arms, and his feet being attacked by the uncut prickles of the forest floor. He could easily agree that wearing zori* while trying to work yourself through various amounts of sharp bushes and weeds was not the best idea.

"Is anyone there?" He called out, feeling a tad ashamed to be talking to only the trees and darkness that surrounded them.

"…..j-jiu ming*" A tiny voice peeped out from behind the shadows.

Japan stopped in his tracks, leaning toward the option of either responding or running away, something he probably wouldn't regret. "W-who?"

A patch of leaves behind him began to shake as a small figure began to wrestle itself out of the forest. Kiku froze, his body quickly filling up with fear. He could even feel Pochi shaking. The two stood in fright as the creature tumbled out of the bushes, falling to the ground face first. It cried out again…this time in pain.

Once the figure had fallen out of the shadows, the light of the moon revealed two hands…human hands, and long, royal sleeves that covered them. Japan tried to focus through the dim light. Was it…human?

"A-are you alright…?" Kiku asked shakily, still gripping his dog.

When he received no response, he let himself a few steps closer to the mysterious 'person', who was now letting out a soft whimper.

"It's a…child." He realized, quickly letting Pochi down and kneeling beside the small boy. "Are you okay?"

The child gave a weak cry and tried to back away, still on the ground.

"No, no…it's okay." Japan whispered gently, "I'm not going to hurt you."

The kid tried to sit up, finally pulling up his neck to face Kiku, revealing his dark eyes that had been shaded with tears.

"D-dùi bù qĭ." He sniffed awkwardly…speaking in tongue that was unfamiliar to Japan.

"It's alright…" Kiku cooed softly, holding a hand out for the boy. "I will help you."

The shivering child held his ground for a moment, too afraid to take the hand. But he quickly gave in, like any kid would, and threw himself into Japan's arms before letting out all of his tears. The taller nation was surprised, as was his dog, who had been thrown from his arms as the child buried his face in the layers of Japan's kimono as he cried.

"There, there..." Kiku stroked the boy's oddly lengthy hair. "Everything will be ok…"

And before the moon had a chance to come back down, Japan had started his journey back home again, with Pochi happily barking at his side, and the child in his arms. Even for Kiku, carrying such a tiny child was not much of a hassle. But for now, all the Asian could think about was where, exactly, did the boy come from? And…remind Japan again…why is he taking him home?

As he neared the light of his porch, the rest of the night absorbing his shadows into the darkness, Kiku noticed another figure, standing there in the light.

"A-Arthur-san!?"

The man waved a welcome from the porch and started to walk toward Japan.

"Arthur-san…" Kiku asked as the Britain neared him, "What are you…?"

"Kiku!" England exclaimed, a light exhaustion in his breath. "I…I heard you had-….huh?"

The blonde displayed a rather confused look on his face after spotting the boy.

"Er…Japan? Who is that…?"

Kiku seemed to have forgotten all about the kid for a moment, causing him to blush a little and readjust his grip on the now sleeping child. "He-…I…found him." He said quickly.

Arthur took a minute and studied the kid's face. "…you just …_found him_?" His words leaked with disbelief.

Japan sighed and nodded, "He was all alone…in the forest." He spoke shakily; the cold night air was finally getting to him.

"Well…" England said quickly, pulling off his coat and wrapping it around Kiku's shoulders, "Let's get you both inside before it gets too late."

Japan nodded, "But what about you, Arthur-san? You a far ways from your home…"

England broke a smile. "Don't trouble yourself over me. I only came to discuss a few things about the meeting, but that can wait." He paused to take a glance at the boy, "He comes first for now."

Japan nodded unsurely and quickly followed the Britain, child in hand, into his own home.

"So…you just _found him_?" England was determined to get the story straight.

"Yes." Japan responded shakily. "He was in the forest…all alone. He looked hurt; his arms were covered in scratches from the sharp bushes."

Arthur nodded, having been the one who had to bandage the boy as Kiku worked on setting up a bed. The two were now in Japan's sitting room, under the heating table, trying to sort things out.

"Do you think he has a home…?"

"I…I'm not sure." Japan sighed. "He's not Japanese, I can tell you that."

But before England could respond, Japan let out a soft cry, lowering his head.

"Kiku…?" Arthur confusedly set down his tea and crawled out from under the heated table to join Japan on the other side. It wasn't every day that japan was willing to show himself so weak.

"I…Arthur-san…I'm sorry." England could see tears beginning to fall from the Asian's face.

Arthur felt lost, what was he so upset about? But being the gentlemen he was, he didn't say anything, simply putting an arm around his friend in attempt to comfort. They sat there, the boy in the other room resting silently, and the other two holding each other in the next.

"I...you'll have to excuse me..." Japan sniffed, wiping his face with the edge of his sleeve. "It's just…the child, h-he spoke to me."

England nodded, still stuck in confusion.

"At first, I just thought it was just some kind of gibberish," He could feel the tears coming back, gripping the edge of Arthur's shirt as they fell from his face. "B-but now I realize…it was _Chinese_."

The Britain's eyes widened. "Chinese…?"

Japan gave no response but a small sniff.

"But…China is-"

"I k-know." Kiku choked on his tears. "I know…Aniki is d-dead."

It took a moment for England to figure out who 'Aniki' was. "Then…how could the kid…?"

Several seconds of silence passed through the room, leaving them both with nothing to say before being interrupted by the soft cry of the child. Both looked up, remembering they weren't the only ones there.

"I can-" Japan began.

"No." England said with a soft smile before gently taking himself off Kiku. "I'll check on him."

Japan nodded, still shaken, as the Britain headed out of the room, leaving Kiku to hold himself. He could shortly hear the soft voice of the child back in the forest, softly ringing through his head.

"…_..__j-jiu ming"_

Kiku winced, _"China..."  
_

It hurt almost as much as that _day_. Or rather_, that night_.

His brother was dead.

China was dead.

And the only one who still had yet to accept it was him.

* * *

**Afterwards:**

I hope I didn't cut this chapter off to quick. I had cut the original in half because it was too long to post, so the next chapter will really be the 'end' of this one. And thanks to those who reviewed~! Next chapter = Tuesday


	3. Chapter 02

Next chapter yay~

And many thanks to all that review, it really helps!

Hetalia: Not mine

* * *

**Find Me**

It hurt almost as much as that _day_. Or rather_, that night_.

His brother was dead.

China was dead.

And the only one who still had yet to accept it was him.

Japan couldn't take it anymore. Whether it would just make him hurt more or not, he had to see the child. He stood up; running his sleeve over his cheek to make sure the tears had been dried before heading into the other room.

"And sometimes, if you look closely, you can see a shooting star." England had the boy in his lap, sitting by the large window that took up one of the walls of the room.

The expression on the child's face could be easily read as excitement, but he said nothing.

"Is everything alright?" Japan interrupted, giving England a bit of a jump.

"I believe so." Arthur responded with a smile, cuddling the boy who gave a quick laugh in response.

Kiku sat down next to them and smiled. "Hello there." He said simply to the boy.

"Hai~" The child giggled, reaching his hands out for Japan.

"I think he likes you more. " England joked before handing the kid to a surprised Kiku.

"Aru!" The boy squealed as soon as he was in Japan's arms, causing the older Asian to turn bright red.

"O-okay." Kiku sweat dropped. "S-sorry, I've never really handled a child before." He turned his worries to England.

"Don't worry." Arthur said smoothly before ruffling up the kid's hair. "It's not that hard."

Japan blushed. "Do you think he has a family?"

England sighed. "I'll be honest with you, Japan…I don't know."

"Then I take it he will be taking custody here then?" Kiku guessed.

"Er…" The thought had never taken to England. "I suppose he can, but…will you be alright with that? I mean…you've never taken care of a- well…never mind."

Japan let out a soft laugh, "A kid, Arthur-san?"

He nodded shyly.

"Well you are right…I haven't." The Asian admitted clearly. "But I-"

"Niii~" The soft voice of the child broke through their conversation as the kid fiddled with the edge of Kiku's open sleeves.

"You sure like to talk, don't you?" Japan asked him with a smile.

The boy responded with a laugh, causing a smile to fall on England's face as well.

"He only looks about three…" The Britain observed. "Could he maybe be…another country?"

That caught Japan by surprise. "Well…" He said unsurely. "He _could_ be…islands tend to rise and fall rather quickly on this side of the world. So it's always possible."

England nodded. "The only reason I say that is because America…" He paused. "He…er…was about that size when I…um…_found _him."

"Ah." Japan said shortly, sensing that they need not to continue that topic. "But he sure is cute." His words were answered by the soft giggle of the boy, which was then followed by a yawn.

"It is getting rather late…" Arthur said softly after quickly checking his pocket watch.

"Time for bed, Little One." Kiku said smoothly to the sleepy eyed child before setting him back in the bed. "The moon will sing for you." He blessed the boy with a quick stroke of his lengthy dark hair.

"Er…good night then." England could feel sweat fall from the back of his neck, having no special evening greeting to give the kid like they did in Japan.

The two exited the dark room, leaving the child inside his land of dreams.

"So you really think…" Kiku paused in thought, "…he could be another nation?"

"Nation; no…" His usually hidden side of the pirate was rarely showing, "A new territory up for the claiming; yes."

Japan gave with a questioning look.

"I'm kidding!" England put his hands up in defense, hoping the Asian would take it as a joke, though the only response he got was a soft sigh and a glance away from their conversation from Kiku.

"So…another nation then." Japan's voice sounded almost dead.

Arthur let out a long sigh and set his hands on the table, resting his head on his fists. "I have a feeling this doesn't just go back from today…" That quickly got Kiku's attention. "…you're thinking about China, aren't you?"

"No it's not-I'm really just…I…" Japan looked down at his hands and gritted his teeth. "Y-you can tell…"

"Listen, Japan…" England's voice alone was comfort enough, "…it's alright."

"…what?"

"You and China…you were, as they say_, together_. Yes, you _fought_…but you were brothers nonetheless."

Japan couldn't find the words to say, still staring the Britain with wide, now teary, eyes.

"The rest of the Faired powers had a hard time getting over the loss…we all did; a suffering we all shared. But you…out of all of us…were the strongest."

"But I'm not…" Kiku's words were too soft to be heard.

"You were one of the closest to China…you had a relationship with him that the rest of us would never get even a chance to have. Yet, you moved on so quickly, so strongly."

He dedicated a pause to let Japan and himself think over the words.

"I guess what I am trying to say is…it's okay."

"Arthur-san…"

"I can honestly say that I admire you, Japan." He said with a light tongue. "Even I still have trouble just talking about the losses I have had and even the ones I have made myself. Even when I try to think about little Americ-…ah…even now I still have a hard tongue. "

England stopped and reached out to put his hand over Japan's, giving him a small smile. "I just want you to know…don't even think it's too late to talk to us. Deaths like that bring us all a hell of a lot closer, I'll admit that."

Japan stood strong, promising himself he wouldn't weaken…especially in front of England. He could feel a lump grow in his through, keeping him from responding without his voice cracking.

"He said that…he would always be with us." Kiku said shakily. "He said he was immortal…or at least, that's what we all thought."

England nodded, "Well…not everything can last. China was a respectable man, I'll give you that." He sighed, his voice lingering with a deep respect Japan never knew England had for his older brother. "But we all know it's not possible to stay forever…"

Kiku nodded before quickly being interrupted by a long howl; an animal…calling out to the moon's fading rays.

"It's getting late…or _early_, I should say." The Britain said with a short rise and fall of his chest; a hidden yawn.

"It must be even later where you are coming from." The Asian quickly thought of the time's difference. "You probably have to go…I apologize for keeping you so long, Arthur-san."

"No, no…it's no trouble." England gave a laugh to lighten the mood. "It's always a joy to talk to you, Japan…especially when we can relate to things."

Kiku smiled at England's light reference. "You will be getting home safely, then?"

"Of course." The Britain smiled as he stood up to straighten his jacket. "Though I can't rest assured until I know you are."

"Oh quit playing, Arthur-san~!" Japan laughed as he too stood up to show his friend out the door, glad that the Englishman could tell when he needed a joke.

"I knew it wouldn't work." England peeked out of is his usual character. "I got that line from Alfred."

Kiku gave the Britain a gentle shove out the door. "_Good night_, Arthur-san."

England gave a small smile before taking his way back west.

"_Goodnight, little one."_


	4. Chapter 03

Next chapter is here~!

And many thanks to those who review; I kinda die if I don't know how I'm doing...

Hetalia-Axis Powers: Not mine

* * *

Find Me:

Kiku could feel his head grow heavy; his body not used to staying awake so long.

"Time for sleep, Pochi-kun." He said in a soft voice as he scooped up the dog and slipped him into the little bed made just for him. "Have a good sleep."

Japan snuck a peek at the other tiny Asian, who was still sleeping soundlessly in his bed, before he left to get ready for his own sleep. He whispered a soft 'good night' to his home as he slipped under the covers and closed his heavy eyes, ready for slumber.

"Japan!" A voice snuck in from the darkness.

The little Asian bolted up from his bed. "W-what?" He breathed, taking a quick glance around the room.

"A-Arthur-san?" He asked shakily, "…are you still here?"

The only response he received was silence.

Japan took another look around the room before lying back down, pulling the sheets over his head. He couldn't close his eyes after that…still awake a few hours later.

"Japan…?" A voice almost the exact same as before called again, this time a little softer and more questioning.

"No!" Kiku flipped over onto his stomach and pulled the pillow over his head. "It's not real…I don't hear anything!"

Japan had heard this voice before, not just today…but many days ago.

_"This is what happens, fools…"_ The voice of his brother's assassin sounded almost too familiar. _"When you get too close to-"_

"STOP!" The Asian would not fall into the torments of his mind just as he had the night before China's death.

"But Japan…" This time, the voice sound almost tearful, different from the one he had replayed in his mind.

Kiku had his eyes shut tightly, still under the covers of his bed, the voice returning again a bit stronger. _"…Japan_."

"AIH!" A screech came from down the hall, giving Kiku a jump.

"W-who…?" He thought out loud. "….the child!"

He leaped from this bed, barely slipping from the covers, snatching his Kanata from the corner, as his feet ramped from mat to mat of the tatami flooring. Japan speed down the long hallway, hardly having a moment to breath. That nation, whoever it was…had already taken his first brother…and Kiku sure as hell wouldn't allow it to take his next.

"Stop right there!" His moment now was nearly a replay to that of the night ending his last war.

Japan spotted another man, with longer hair just as the child had. Pulling his sword to ready, he held up his weapon to the back of the other, who was calmly taking side by the younger kid.

"Who are you?" Kiku words were stronger than he thought he could make them.

"…aru?" The figure, hidden by the shadows, looked up from the boy. "Japan?"

Kiku's grip on the blade tightened. "If you're going to take his life…then you'll have to destroy mine first."

The man's only response was silence, his face still hidden.

"You've already taken Aniki…" He could feel the tears harden. "…I won't allow you to take little bother.

The shadow, who sat only a few inches away from the kid; a few feet from Japan, put his hand behind him and used it to support himself as he calmly scooted himself around to face Kiku, a gentle smile spread across his face.

"Who did you say…" The man spoke with a tone that was oh too familiar to Japan, "…took Aniki?"

Kiku could feel his grip on the sword loosen, not out of security, but out of utter shock. He gaped at the man's face, features that were almost as clear as they were five months ago. His dark almond eyes, his silky hair that went from his head to his shoulder, tied at the right side, his gentle smile that could both comfort and confront those who came against him. The man's identity was not one to be mistaken.

"C-China…?" Japan could feel his face grow warm, while his tone remained cold.

The older Asian nodded.

A sudden clatter of his sword to the floor wasn't enough to wake the still sleeping child, who rested aside the room as the younger brother threw himself into the arms of his Aniki. Kiku could feel all his worries and troubles free themselves from his mind, leaving the younger Asian in almost complete peace as his real tears, ones that he hadn't felt since the day of his brother's 'death'.

"China…" He sniffed. "B-but…you…"

Yao wrapped his arm around his little brother, closing his eyes as if he too was relieved to see his other. "Shhh…" He held Japan with a strength he rarely showed. "…It's alright, aru."

The two sat in silence for the moment; both too atoned by the fact they were together again. China squeezed his brother's hand gently before pulling himself out of the grasp.

"But…" Japan looked up into the older brother's dark eyes. "…how?"

He gave a second smile, "What do you mean, 'how', aru?" China lifted his hand to place it against the cheek of his younger, "I'm here now, aren't I?"

Kiku felt his jaw lock, still trying to hold back his tears. "But you..and the Ricked man.." He sniffed in between phrases. "…and the gun..they said you were…"

"Dead?" Yao seemed more than just ok with finishing Japan's sentence.

Kiku nodded.

"Haha!" China ruffled up his brother's sleet black hair with a quick laugh. "…and I thought ,you of all people, would know that can't just _kill_ Yao Wang!"

"But you left us, China…" Japan's eyes were still lined with tears. "…you were gone…_dead._"

Yao's shoulders lowered, along with his sigh. "I know, aru…and I'm sorry."

"What…?"

"I was killed ,aru…and it was unfortunate enough that you had to see the near end of it." He explained lowly; both of the Asian's minds filling with flashbacks of the day, one longer than the others.

"But…they didn't kill you, right?" Japan seemed to have confidence in that sentence. "You're alive now…I can see you..touch you." His grip on his Aniki's sleeve tightened.

"I'm afraid…" China pulled the younger's hand form his. "…that's not all what it seems to be."

"_I_ am gone." He said shortly. "_Dead,_ if you please."

Japan was most defiantly not pleased. "What do you mean?" His voice seemed to quiver.

"The China is immortal, aru…" His voice seemed to be tinted with a breaking disappointment. "…Yao Wang, on the other hand, is not."

When he received no answer, Yao turned his hand to the child, who had seemed to be forgotten for the past few minutes. "With that said…" His face turning back to a small smile, "…say hello to your new People's Republic of China."

Japan's eyes widened. "You can't mean…"

The previous 'China' answered with a single nod.

"Then…this little boy is…you?"

His elder looked away nervously, "Er…in a way, yes." The man's eyes were filled with mixed feelings. "He is of the name Wang."

Kiku sighed in what you could suppose was relief.

"But anyone can see that he is not large, or dare I say, _old_ enough to be a complete nation." China's eyes took away from the child back to his brother. "Japan…I need your help."

Kiku couldn't answer.

"He is not me…the one who took you from the forest so many centuries ago. But he is China…he is me." It felt odd for the both of them when Yao addressed another by the name of China. "But he is a country…soon to be, if not already."

Yao took Japan's hand in his, "And that's where you come in."

"Japan…I need you." The words felt so wrong to Kiku, coming from _Aniki's_ mouth. "I-…he-…_we_ can't do this alone, aru. I need you to help us…for once, be the brother that _I _had to be."

Kiku could feel himself shaking. "But China…I can't…"

"Please, Japan." Yao grabbed both of his younger's hands, closing them in his as if they could both go in prayer. "I _need_ you."

Japan doubted that he had ever cried this many times in one day. "But Aniki…I'm not…you can't really want me to…"

Kiku's eyes grew big as just in front of him, his older brother seemed to shrink, not only in size, but in age. The supposed 'dead' man who had come to him at the break of the morning was now a mere child, almost identical to the one sleeping a few feet away, a soft glow forming around them both.

"No…" The boy said, the same tone he had before. "…you are the Aniki now."

Japan grabbed little China, pulling the child into his arms, his face still decorated with fresh tears. "Brother…don't leave me now."

The boy pulled his little arms around Kiku's neck. "I'll always be here, aru…you just have to find me."

Japan didn't let go.

"Teach me where to go, aru." He went on. "Protect me, Japan…tell me right from wrong as I did you. Give me the home I can't make on my own and show me how to go on from there…"

Kiku could feel himself loose grip on China even though he hadn't moved his hands at all.

"Take me, Japan…" A pause. "…_save me_."

"But China…I'm not…" He opened his eyes, only able to catch the last glimpse of his brother.

The child smiled, his last moments quickly fading along with his spirit. _"Find me, Japan."_

Kiku reached out for China, his hand only able to grasp onto air. Seeing that his brother was no more, he too gave a smile and a nod to his brother; an answer to his older brother's self full request.

A soft "I love you." could be heard from the middle of them, being the only ones who knew from where it came from.

Japan watched, neither excited nor depressed, as his China's last breath was taken from him, leaving the smaller Asian alone. He heard a soft yawn from the corner; the child, who had finally felt the light rays of the sun begin to shine through the morning clouds.

"…aru?" The boy's voice yawned as he sat up to take a look around, his dark eyes a innocent glow.

There was a soft pause between the two. The child; still covered in sleep, and Japan; who for once, just couldn't take the mood.

"Good morning." Kiku greeted him with a weakened smile before scooting over to the child to help him out of bed.

The kid gave a bright smile when he found Japan, reaching his arms out for him as he had the previous night. Kiku put his arms under the boy's and gently lifted him from the sheets.

"Aha~!" The child giggled as he ran his fingers over his now older brother's face and sleeping kimono. His curiosity of the taller Asian lead Japan to thinking of what to tell him.

The boy smiled and pressed his small hand against Japan's cheek, "Aruuu~"

"Ah…my name is Japan." Kiku said slowly, wondering if the boy could understand.

"Ja…pon?" He tried to repeat Japan's words.

Kiku shook his head, deciding to repeat it slower. "Like this…_Ja-pan_"

"Japan!" The boy seemed to get it so quickly, happily bouncing up and down in his brother's arms. "Japan!"

"Yes…" Kiku smiled. "_Japan._"

* * *

...and the story finally starts to take off

Please R&R! It really helps.

Next chapter = Thursday


	5. Chapter 04

Da da dadaaa~!

It's finally here!

And though I won't say this is the end of the story of Little Yao, I do want to thank everyone who had read and reviewed! It's helped a lot and I hope not to disappoint.

Well, here we are now, so for the record: Hetalia; not mine, never will be

* * *

**Find Me:**

"Hey Aniki!" The fun loving voice of his little brother was accompanied by a startling 'glomp' from the teenage Yao.

"C-China…" The older winced, holding his back. "…you are so reckless."

"Am not!" The younger pouted before helping Japan up from the ground. "You're just old, aru!"

Kiku groaned. His age _was_ starting to catch up to him.

"Jeez…" The Japanese sighed. "And to think…after living with me for so long, you actually turn out more like _Yun soo_."

"Did I hear somebody say my name?" Another brother had let himself into the house, a large bag in hand.

"Korea!" China exclaimed before running to give him a hug. "You made it!"

"Of course I did!" Yun soo sang happily before picking up the little Yao, who was still just short enough for Korea to get in the air. "I'd never miss my lil'bro's birthday!"

"I knew you'd come!" China giggled before noticing two more guests that had just walked in. "…aru?"

Japan stood up shakily before going to join his other family, "Hong Kong…Taiwan, I'm glad you could come."

"We wanted to come _this year_." The girl said with a smile as the ex-British colony just nodded and looked in the other direction.

Japan gave a smile and welcomed the others into his house. He slid open the door to a room that had been kept hidden from China, along with the others, for quite some time. Kiku stepped into the dark room, holding his hand to the light.

"One, two…" He counted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The taller nations cheered as Japan flipped the switch, lighting up the room with a wide array of lanterns of every shape and color.

Paper cranes, lanterns, and dolls of every size bordered the room, colorful banners and strings lined the ceiling, and everything a boy could ever imagine was hung up and laid out among the already filled space.

Little China's smile grew bigger than Kiku thought possible. "It's beautiful, aru!" He ran into the room, his eyes aglow.

"Told'ja it'd be awesome." Korea whispered to Japan, who just gave a shrug, too happy to argue about whom had set it all up himself.

The rest of the family shyly entered the room. Hong Kong too was amazed by the mix of royal shades of red and gold, having been kept from his own culture for most of his childhood. The rest of the family was impressed by the wide arrange of food, all real Chinese, that Japan was able to pull together from the memories of his own Aniki's cooking. They all seemed to have their moments through the party, each having his or her own story to tell of their eldest brother that their youngest still had yet to meet.

"Wai~" The kid exclaimed as he pulled of the rest of the wrapping from the present. "It's so cute!"

"That originated in Korea, ya know!" Yun soo announced proudly.

Japan groaned, "Did not."

"Thank you, aru!" The boy huddled the white kitty plushie in his arms. "But…it doesn't have a mouth, aru."

Taiwan almost couldn't hold her laughter.

"Then why don't you give her one…?" Japan suggested, handing him a marker. The rest of them were surprised at Kiku's willingness for his own copyright.

He took it and quickly drew a small half smile on the doll. "There, aru!" Little China held it up for them all to see. "Kitty-chan!"

Korea let out a soft laugh. "Yup…he's Yao alright."

The teen rushed through the rest of his presents; a new hair tie from Taiwan and a pack of fire crackers from Hong Kong. It was only until he thought he was done that Japan pulled out his present. The family gathered around as the oldest handed the boy the package.

"What is it, aru…?" He asked, feeling a bit off due to the collection stares coming from his older brothers and sister.

"Just open it up," Japan said with a soft smile, "I think you'll like this one a lot."

With that being said, the boy tore through the paper, excited all over again, before coming to the present itself.

"What…is this?" He asked, holding up the silky red cloth that lay inside the wrapping.

Korea and Hong Kong both took and edge of the present, helping little China pull it out without the fabric touching the floor.

As they held it up for the kid to see, Japan put an arm around his youngest brother, "This is your new flag, China."

Taiwan grabbed the third corner, keeping the thin red blanket from falling over itself. China gapped at the royal colors of red and gold, five shining stars bordering one of the top corners.

"This is…mine?" The words almost didn't make it out of his gaping mouth.

Japan nodded calmly, "All yours."

China's eyes were almost as big as the largest star, his smile open. He couldn't contain himself, running to the flag with arms open, letting himself fly into its silky background of red. Yun soo quickly pulled the other side of the flag, putting and arm around the littlest nation before pulling him into his arms, the flag now wrapped around them both, saving the flag from a rip.

"It's your now, China." He repeated as the rest of the family came to join them, a smile on each of their faces. "You're a country now."

"_The People's Republic of China…is alive."_

**_

* * *

_Epilogue:**

"I did it, Yao…" Japan was sitting alone on his porch; the view of his garden was being shared by him and a barking Pochi-kun. "I never really knew you before you were…well, _you_. Before this, I never really gave thought to what you were like when you were a child. I really just thought of China as the China you were when I met you, a big brother...a father even, but nothing more."

He gave a soft sigh, feeling a bit foolish for talking to the no one in front of him. "But even with that, I did it, Yao…I found you. I really did."

"Yes, you did." A voice from behind him said shortly.

Kiku spun around suddenly, coming face to face with China. "Y-Yao?!"

His brother smiled and nodded, his appearance looking slightly different than it had just a few weeks ago at the party.

"But I though you went with Korea…you were supposed to be…" He paused, wondering what he had wrong.

"Oh was I?" China smiled, raising an eye brow. "I wouldn't know…you hardly ever say anything to me anymore."

A face of confusion fell onto Japan. "What…? But China, we see each other almost every day…what do you mean I don't talk to you anymo-"

He stopped himself, realizing his mistake. "Aniki!?"

China's smile didn't disappear.

"But , you…how can you…it's not really you, is it?" Japan couldn't help but doubt the chances. He had seen Yao grow quiet fast the past few days, so it couldn't really be…

"Aiyah…" China moaned as he rolled out onto the floor of the wood porch, a trait that the newer China hadn't carried on. "Japan has forgotten me, aru…"

"I-I have not, Brother!" Kiku felt the scene grow quiet awkward. "I just…didn't think you could come back."

The older China rolled over immaturely and looked up at Japan from the floor, upside down. "You sure have gotten old, aru."

Kiku jumped back. "A-Aniki!"

"Really, aru…you better of gave China those medicine recipes I came up with, aru. I don't want _me_ to be looking like _that _when he gets older."

Japan huffed and turned away, his arms crossed.

"I'm joking, aru!" Yao laughed, tugging on the back of Kiku's kimono. "Jeez….it's been fifteen years and you still can't take sarcasm, aru?"

"I…" Kiku couldn't think of something to come back at him, "I just haven't had the time to joke around much. The little you isn't much of a joker as he is jumper." He sighed, giving his back a rub.

"Aha…yeah." China sweat dropped, "Now that I think about it…I was a pretty reckless kid …50,000BC, you know?"

Japan couldn't hold his laughter which made his eldest smile. Yao sat himself up and straightened his robe out, one that's design was unfamiliar to Kiku.

"Thank you, aru…" China said with a sudden seriousness. "You really did do it…you did find me."

Japan smiled and watch his brother, yet again, fade from his reach. A soft wind blew through his hair, giving his long lost brother to have achance to disappear from him again.

"_Japan…thank you."_

"Aniki~!" The younger muffled voice of China sang from inside the house, "I'm home!"

The door to the porch slammed open, a little China running through it to give his older brother a hug, a smile on both their faces.

"Welcome back." Japan spoke softly, giving his younger a squeeze. "You're home now.

"Anikeei~" China moaned. "You're so weird…acting as if I've been gone for years, aru!"

Kiku smiled, remaining silent, and Yao gave a pout. "I don't get it, aru!"

"Don't worry," Japan slowly lifted the teen from the ground and into his lap, his strength being not what is used to be. "You don't have to get it yet."

China crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip. "But I-"

He was stopped by a light kiss on the cheek, "I found you." Kiku closed his eyes and smiled.

"Nope!" Yao fought back playfully before knocking the older brother onto the floor of the porch and sitting on top of him, leaning down to give him a kiss. The older Japan didn't even have a chance to be surprised before Yao spoke;

"I found _you._"

* * *

....haha, I actually kinda teared up while writing this ^-^"

But in reality, I don't think the Japan we know would be very excited about a new People's Republic of China, so for those of you who are up to date on the world, forgive the unrealistic portray of their relationship.

Other than that, don't get it stuck in your head that it's over *cough*morecoming*cough* ...so just keep that in mind, aru.

And again...thank you thank you thank you for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it all.


End file.
